This invention relates to an improved arrangement of a drive mechanism having a wet type clutch assembly and a wet type brake assembly.
Many types of drive mechanism specified above have been known, however, in each of those prior art drive mechanisms a passage for lubricant must be formed through the stationary section and a rotary section for lubricating disks and plates of each assembly.
Therefore, it necessarily requires a plurality of seal rings provided between the stationary section and the rotary section.